Soul Shifter 20
by TamamaNitoheiDesu
Summary: Kururu makes a gun that can turn people into...other people. A mess happens, and ends up with 2 characters having 53x. GiroNatsu and other pairings such as KeroTama. gonna continue if requested. I don't own Sgt. Frog. Please R
1. Chapter 1

"Ku ku ku... with the Soul Shifter 2.0, I can turn anyone into..._anyone I wish_! Ku!" Kururu explained.

"Wait so...you can turn Giroro into...Saburo?" Keroro asked.

"Sure...ku ku!"

With an electrical zap, Giroro, who had been standing in the corner, morphed into a perfect copy of Saburo.

"WHAT THE $*%# KURURU! I HATE SABURO!" Giroro screamed.

"Ku ku...too bad. Deal with it." and with that, Kururu zapped Keroro.

"GEROO! WHY AM I KOYUKI! TURN ME BACK KURURU!" Keroro complained.

"Ku ku ku..."

Another zap.

"SWEET! I'M THE SARGE!" Tamama happily exclaimed, and ran off to a private room where he could record his explorations with Keroro's body.

"Man, Kururu, why did you have to make Tamama turn into me?" Keroro pouted. "Now he's gonna have a bunch of porno vids and pics of me! EARGVBAERG! Give me that gun!"

Keroro jumped at Kururu and tackled him to the floor easliy because of his new state. He grabbed the gun and switched the dial to Momoka.

"Oh, no...ku ku ku..."

ZAP! Kururu looked down at his new body.

"Ku ku ku! Now this is getting intersting..." Kururu said. Giroro tackled Kururu down to the floor. Keroro piled on top of him.

"Give me the gun, you bastard!"

"No! Lemme make myself normal first!"

"Kukuku!"

BOOM! The ray gun exploded under the pressure.

"Great, now look what you did." Giroro said.

"Kururu! Go make a new Soul Shifter thingamajig!" Keroro ordered.

"Ku ku! As you wish, leader..." Kururu said as he left the room.

. . .

Natsumi walked down the halls of the secret base.

"That stupid frog is gonna pay...He didin't finish his chores yet!" Natsumi growled to herself. Just then, she saw Momoka walk by her.

"Oh hey Momoka." Natsumi casually said. "Wait what? Momoka? What the hell is she doing here?"

But it was to late, 'Momoka' was already gone.

"Hm. Oh well." the redhead said to herself. She continued down the halls until she came to the meeting room. With a swift kick, the door demolished.

"Okay! Stupid frog, where are you?!" Natsumi screamed. But all she saw was...

"Saburo?! Koyuki?! W-what are you two doing here? In the...same room...alone...with no one around..." Natsumi said, blushing.

"Huh? Saburo?" Giroro questioned. "Oh! Uh, yea...heh heh...I'm Saburo alright..."

"Uh, I think I'll be goin' now!" Keroro said as he ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Natsumi asked.

"Uh..." was all Giroro managed to say.

Natsumi walked towards him, a strange look in her eyes. Giroro backed up, not knowing what was wrong with her.

"N-Natsumi? What's up?"

"I finally have you to myself, Saburo...hehehehehehehee!" Natsumi said as she pounced on top of Giroro.

"Wait! It's not what you think! No, don't..." Giroro tried to explain, but it was too late. Natsumi was already undoing her top. It was tossed upon the floor, leaving her naked except for her bra and her skirt.

Giroro was well aroused by now, and couldn't hold back the big erection that he had in his pants. Natsumi undid her bra, revealing soft breasts.

"WAIT! NO NATSUMI DON'T TELL ME..." Giroro screamed, trying hard not to fall for it. He thought it was a trap, but it was real. Natsumi slid her skirt off, her underwear too, and unzipped Giroro's pants. A large cock was revealed. Giroro blushed heavily.

"Here we go..." Natsumi giggled.

**AN: This was a random idea that I just thought of...please review if you found this interesting. Thanks! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Kururu sat in his lab, already finished the new Soul Shifter 2.0. He had already changed himself back, but didn't tell the others about the new gun.

"Ku ku ku...I just thought of a great plan...ku ku..."

. . .

Keroro jumped up into the house. He felt tall and limp in his new body.

"Gotta find Tamama before he does something embarassing in my body..." Keroro muttered to himself. He walked down the halls awkwardly, occasionally bumping into the walls. Suddenly, a thought came into his mind.

"Wait...wouldn't Tamama have a better private area back at Momoka's mansion?" he wondered out loud. He was about to leave the house when he heard Fuyuki talking.

"Hey, Sarge, have you seen my book that I was reading?" the boy said.

"Oh, nope! Not here at all, hehe!" Tamama replied.

Keroro burst into the room.

"AARGGG! Tamama! Come over here so I can change us back!" Keroro screamed.

"K-Koyuki? What are you doing here?" a confused Fuyuki asked. "And he's not Tamama, he's the Sarge!"

Without replying, Tamama happily skipped over to Keroro. He took his hand, and ran down the hall, back to the underground base.

"Tamama! Gimme those videos you made!" Keroro growled once they reached the base.

"What videos?" Tamama said as he tried to hide his giggles.

"Don't make me go look for them!" Keroro warned.

The tadpole just giggled, and led Keroro down to Kururu's base.

. . .

Giroro had fallen asleep. Natsumi lay beside him, now clothed. He had managed to convince her to not do it by saying that he had aids. Natsumi however didn't really care, so she still slept with him. No one came into the room while they were there, but just to be safe Giroro had locked the door.

. . .

"Hey! Kururu! We're here to check on your progress!" Keroro yelled into a microphone outside Kururu's lab.

"Ku ku ku! Sure... I'll be out in a second..." Kururu replied.

The doors slid open. Kururu walked out, holding the new Soul Shifter gun. Turning the dial to 'Keroro', he aimed at what appeared to be Koyuki, and fired.

ZAP! Keroro returned to normal.

"Finally! I'm back!" Keroro exclaimed.

"Wait...no...it can't be..." Kururu whispered. "I should've turned Tamama back first, because now I have two Keroros that look and sound identical...ku ku!"

"WHAT?!" Keroro cried.

"WHAT?!" Tamama mimicked, giggling.

"Ku ku...I was just joking...I know who the real Keroro is..." Kururu said as he pulled out a box of Gundam and started to burn it.

"WAIT! NOO!" Keroro sobbed as he jumped over to the burning box.

ZAP! Kururu shot at Tamama, who was just standing there, not affected at all by the Gundam.

"Aw man..." Tamama sighed. Keroro got up, tears still in his eyes. He turned to face Kururu.

"KU!" Kururu cried as he was punched in the face. He landed onto the floor and shattered his glasses. Keroro picked up the dropped Soul Shifter.

"Gerogerogero...Now, you shall feel the pain that you have brought me!" Keroro murmered darkly. He spun the dial, and it randomly landed on the 'Angol Mois' section.

"Ku ku..." Kururu whispered before being hit by the ray. Keroro and Tamama ran away, laughing at what they just did.

"Uhh..." Kururu groaned as he got up.

"What the-I feel taller, ku ku!" Kururu noted. He tried to go back into his lab, but it wouldn't let him. Using his pekoponian hand to polish a nearby piece of metal, he looked at his reflection and screamed.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!"

. . .

Keroro and Tamama ran back to the meeting room entrance, giggling and holding hands.

"That was brilliant, Sarge!" Tamama gushed. Realizing that they were holding hands, Tamama gripped the sergeant's tighter.

Keroro blushed slightly, then tried to pull away. After a few attempts, he finally did.

"Uh...let's go into the meeting room now...gero gero..." Keroro nervously laughed. The alien reached out to turn the door knob, but it was locked.

"Hey! Who locked the door!" Keroro pouted.

"Don't worry, Sarge! Step aside...TAMAMA IMPACT!" The door was instantly blown up. After the smoke cleared, the two aliens slowly took in what they were seeing.

"G-Giroro? Natsumi?!" they both said. The dazed couple sat up.

"Wha...KERORO?! TAMAMA?!" Giroro yelped in surprise, still in his Saburo body.

"Hm? What's the fuss about? Wait...STUPID FROG?! W-whaat are YOU doing here?" Natsumi nervously said, moving away from Giroro.

"Uhh...byeseeyagottago!" Keroro said as fast as could as he grabbed Tamama and ran out of the room.

"Oh, uh, Natsumi..." Giroro said, preparing to ruin Saburo's life.

"Yeah?"

Giroro got up and walked over to the exit, before saying, "Ihateyouandyoucangofuckyours elfforallIcare!" , and ran out of the room, leaving a sad Natsumi sitting there.

. . .

**AN: Another random chapter...:D tell me wat you guys think! sorry for the 'no plot' thingy, it's just cause I cant think of anything good to write lately...D: Please Review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Keroro and Tamama ran out into the house.

"Let's go have some fun gerogerogero..." Keroro laughed.

"Ok! Let's go Sarge!" Tamama replied. Keroro led Tamama around the house, searching for someone to shoot with the Soul Shifter. At last they found Fuyuki in his room. Keroro spun the dial to keep it random.

"Oh, Fuyuki..." Keroro said. ZAP! Keroro and Tamama ran away laughing like crazy. A dazed Fuyuki sat on the floor of his room.

"Wha? Sarge? What just happened?" Fuyuki called out. But there was no answer. Deciding the frog was just playing a trick, Fuyukis sat down in front of his computer moniter. That's when he noticed something quite bizarre.

"I-I LOOK LIKE SIS!?"

. . .

"Gerogero...now for our next victim. Tamama, you get to choose this time!" Keroro laughed.

"Hm...how about Momo-chi? It'd be fun to see her so frustrated!" Tamama suggested. And with that, two set off to Momoka's mansion.

. . .

The two frogs walked down the overly large hallway.

"Her room is this way." Tamama instructed as he led Keroro up some stairs. At last they reached Momoka's room. Turning on their anti-barriers, they walked in. There she was, sitting on her bed, lost in her thoughts. Keroro spun the dial once more. He took aim, and fired. ZAP! The two friends fled the scene before anything else could happen.

"Huh? Why do I feel...so...short?" Momoka asked to no one. She looked down at her lap. It was red. The girl gasped. She brought her hands into view. They were red, too. Momoka slid off the bed, only to fall flat on her face. She slowly walked over to her body length mirror. Sure enough, the reflection wasn't hers. Momoka had to keep herself from screaming.

She looked just like Giroro.

. . .

Keroro and Tamama strolled down the halls of the base. They were about to make a left turn when they noticed a door.

"Hm? What's in here?" Tamama asked. The two friends walked in and found themselves staring at a vegetable garden. A blue Keronian was watering some plants.

"Hey, uh, you! Who are you?" Keroro said as he approached Dororo.

"I..I'm Dororo!" the ninja said through tears.

"Dororo? Oh yeah! Dororo!" Keroro chuckled as he spun the dial. ZAP!

Dororo, confused, looked down at himself. He was tall, and had a pekoponian body.

"W-WHAT!?" sobbed Dororo as the other two aliens left the crying form of Aki.

. . .

Keroro and Tamama plopped down onto the sofa in the living room.

"Sarge, today was so fun!" Tamama said, snacking on a bag of chips from no where.

"Gerogero! We should change everyone into someone else!" Keroro laughed.

"Like you?" Tamama playfully laughed as he grabbed the gun from Keroro without warning.

"Wait! Tamama! Be careful where you point th-" ZAP!

All Keroro saw was a giggling Tamama running away.

"UUUggh...now I can only imagine who I might look like." the alien groaned. He lazily walked into the washroom and took a long look in the mirror.

"Oh no...I'm...I'M KURURUUUUUU!"

. . .

**AN: I wrote this a while ago, so I dunno if it still makes sense or not lol. Hope it does :D but the rest of the story doesnt make sense either, so it shouldnt matter :3**


End file.
